National Anthem
by Chameleonsoul09
Summary: One man, two sisters. One focused on her career, the other chose family. What happens when a tragedy brings the long lost sister back? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Back to December**

The reminder of the past is difficult, it can either make your heart grow warmer or it will make your heart squeeze. In my case, I think it does both. The reminder of my innocent childhood is both heartbreaking to remember but it's also a good memory to remember on how carefree we all once were. I still hear innocent childish laugh when I look at the pictures that hung on the wall, the innocence shined as bright as the sun as my friends and I posed for pictures, hugging, jumping and making faces at the camera.

As I walked down the huge hallway I made myself a mental note to get someone to remove the damn pictures that I hate so much but still keep them to cause my self pain that is so not worth it. I don't need that kind of pain to dull my life. Sometimes, I wish I could forget the past but I would never do it because past made me who I am today.

_The rain and soft wind made me shiver or it could of been the electric blue eyes that were staring at me, my hair was a total disaster and I looked like a wild mess while I stared back at the man who destroyed me over and over again. _

_"You can't be here, you know that." He say's in a deep voice and I feel like a child that has been just scolded by an adult. _

_"Let them hear, let my parents, let Kat hear." I say with a sarcastic laugh, "Hell, let the whole neighborhood hear what the little good innocent Elena does with her sisters boyfriend behind the closed doors." I raise my whispered voice, throwing the words like venom._

_"Can you just be quiet? I'll talk to you about it but can we just walk away from the house." He tells me, his voice is softer now and when he grabs my hand to pull me away with him, I swear I can feel him shake. _

_"We can't do this anymore, E." He says and I take a sharp breath in. _

_"I know we can't but you can come with me." I say and nod my head trying to convince him to leave this town with me, we could conquer the world together. _

_"I can't leave her, she needs me and I need her." He tells me and I feel my heart shatter into million pieces._

_"So that's it? You can't do this to me." The rain and now the tears that are flowing down my cheeks mix together, this situation would almost be funny if I wouldn't be so heartbroken right now._

_"I'm sorry, I can't be with you."_

_"You know what I can't do?" I ask him, I laugh a little before I start raising my voice with every word, " Every time there is a hope that you love me even a little bit dies and I still come back hoping that you can fall in love with me and you know whats the hardest thing in all this? I ask again, I see him shake his head. _

_"I stand here and look at you and I know that if I stand here even for a second more, I will love you even more." I whisper. _

_This time, I walk away from him._


	2. Going Forwards

**Chapter two**

**Going Forwards**

Seven years ago at the age of eighteen,I left my hometown with a broken heart and a mind filled with dreams. Moving to Nashville was the best decision that I have made and once I got there, no one could of held me from fulfilling my dreams; by one one, I guess I mean my parents. I think they were just happy to get rid of me as they were scared of me or my dreams about the future.

I try not to think about my family and Damon, I hope they are happy as even though it has been years since I've seen them, it still hurts to think about them. The first few years were hard, I would constantly think about them, I would wonder why they don't call me, mail me or at least text me. I don't know how many times I have had my suitcase packed, ready to go home and ask for forgiveness.

Today, I am thanking them silently for not contacting me. The heartbreak of losing them made me a better song writer and the songs I written, made me a better singer. At the beginning I would work at the little pub called Carter's, I was a waitress there but I would occasionally make few drinks. They would have a karaoke evening every weekend and that's how I met Elijah, my producer, my guardian angel.

I was nearly twenty when I met him, I sang for the first time in public after leaving Mystic Falls. Of course, I still recorded CD's but I didn't find the strength in me to sing. I guess I was lucky that I sang that evening as few days later, Elijah took me under his wing.

"Are you ready babe?" Eli asks me with a smile and I return it looking at him through the reflection of the mirror.

"Sure, how do I look?" I ask, standing up and spin around for him. My hair is curly and my make up was done by the professionals, I had a short gold dress on that just barely reached my thighs.

"You're beautiful, just like always." He compliments me and after all these years, I still blush at his compliments for me even though I hear him say it everyday.

"Thank you." I thank him softly and kiss his cheek.

"All right beautiful, we have to be on in few minutes. Lets go." Elijah grabs my hand as we walk through dark corridor, we walk past few staff members at whom I smile politely.

"Good luck darling." He tells me, like he always does. I nod gratefully and walk onto the bright stage, the lights were facing me and I put a bright smile on.

"Hello everyone." I say excitedly into the microphone.

Remember how we used to party up all night

Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life

Drinking in the small town firelight

Sweet Sixteen and we had arrived  
Walking down the streets as they whistle "hi, hi!"

Stealing police cars with the senior guys

Teachers said we'd never make it out alive

There she was, my new best friend  
High heels in her hands, swaying in the wind  
Oh, she starts to cry  
Mascara running down her little Bambi eyes  
"lena,how I hate those guys

This is what makes us girls  
We all look for heaven and we put love first  
Something that we'd die for

It's our curse  
Don't cry about it  
Don't cry about it

This is what makes us girls

We don't stick together cause we put love first

Don't cry about him  
Don't cry about him

It's all gonna happen


End file.
